


Sweet Pumpkin

by yagshino



Category: 2NE1, NCT (Band)
Genre: Chains, Degradation, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Light BDSM, Marking, Pegging, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, blowjob, overtsimukation, praises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagshino/pseuds/yagshino
Summary: Darling hold my hand and give me one of your amazing kisses





	Sweet Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> it was a lil rushed but finally here it is ^_^

It was quite. The hallways of the apartment also silent, too silent in fact. 

If Jaehyun wasn’t currently tied to the bed frame, he would be walking around doing something less thrilling. The chains rustled against the bed frame, securing his wrists in place.

Maybe if he got out of them, he would be able to untie himself from the chains barely covering his body. Especially around his cock which was exposed like an artwork in a museum.

“Trying to get out I see, hmm?” Jaehyun stopped his movements, looking up from the pillow he laid his head on his mistress. The only way to get out of his position was to avoid any troubles with her.

Chaerin walked slowly to the bed, her translucent robe showing off the harness and unholy lingerie she was wearing as she pushed back her hair, for the small strands of hair to move out her face. She gently sat on the bed, cupping Jaehyun’s face in her hand.

Jaehyun smiled at her unconsciously, until she noticed his dimples appearing on his flawless face. She couldn’t help but chuckle at him. Leaning in, she kissed both his dimples before looking straight at him. 

“Why are you smiling for?” Jaehyun giggled in Chaerin’s neck that was widely exposed. “Nothing much, you just look pretty.” Chaerin laughed along, kissing his forehead gently.

She moved over to kiss his nose with a smile then to his lips, devouring them in seconds. Jaehyun whined in the kiss, waiting for her to do more than just kissing.

The hand that had been on his cheek had moves down slowly while they kissed (passing the leash he had on), playing with the chains around his body and moving towards his exposed cock, gripping it hard in her hands. 

With Jaehyun’s sudden gasp, she moved herself down all the way to his cock, looking at him in the eye. The embarrassment he felt made him bite his lips, waiting for her next move.

“Do you like that baby?” Her voice ringed in Jaehyun’s head as she sucked on his inner thighs, the most sensitive part of his body apart from his chest.

All Jaehyun could do was whine in anticipation. His small voice was barely audio. “Yes mommy, can you do that again? Please?” Chaerin chuckled, biting on the spot that had not many hickies. 

Jaehyun moaned to the touch of her tongue licking his inner thighs almost to his pretty cock in between. “Mommy, please!” Jaehyun whined loudly.

“You know mommy doesn’t take orders from anyone unless you speak up baby and tell me what you really want.” Chaerin continued licking his thighs, teasing him some more with subtle kisses and licks.

Jaehyun gripped on the sheets that laid messily behind the moment he felt his mommy’s fingers stretching him open. He was placed in a trance, so blissed from the way she made him feel.

The chains rustled as he arched his back into his mommy’s hand, biting his lip to keep his moans to himself but failed miserably every time Chae’s fingers came across Jaehyun’s prostate.

“Fuck, mommy I want you to fuck me now, please?” Jaehyun’s desperate whiny high pitched voice came from the pillow he was covering his face in, hoping his moans wouldn’t be echo through the walls.

His hair was everywhere, his cheeks were visibly red and his chest heaving up and down whilst panting against the pillow. Jaehyun gave a weak smile to his mommy hoping she would soon hurry and fuck him into oblivion.

“Please mommy, fuck me like your useless whore! Make my legs feel like jelly, make me melt in your hands. Please mommy?” Jaehyun whispered, giving her the puppy eyes.

God. Those puppy eyes really did make her weak and the moment he started, she knew she would eventually give her baby what he wants. Chaerin kissed Jaehyun once more whispering the most sweetest praises. “That’s my good boy, Jaehyunie!”

Jaehyun mewled in his mommy’s touch, rubbing against her while she’d play around with his cock. Jaehyun couldn’t take much longer while she played with him some more. “Mommy, hurry up.” A tug on the leash that was around Jaehyun’s neck made him shriek in surprise while the chains around his ankles rustled loudly.

Jaehyun softly looked up at Chaerin, hoping she wouldn’t punish him for being bossy. “Never, boss mommy around when she’s being nice to you, got that baby boy?” Jaehyun nodded enthusiastically before she hopped off the bed.

Chaerin took her time to get what she needed in her box of surprises, hopping on the bed with her favourite strap on. She placed her hands on his hips, giving him a small pat on his bubbly butt signaling for him to lay on his stomach.

Of course he couldn’t move much from the chains holding him in place meaning that Chaerin had to get the keys to unlock the anklets and lock them back again which took a good 5 minutes looking for the keys and putting him into place.

After a while, a loud groan erupted from Jaehyun who was gripping on the pillows whilst he held his breath as he felt Chaerin place soft and gentle kisses on his thighs moving up, towards his-

“Fuck! Mommy!” A loud slap echoed in the room, making poor Jaehyun shake in her hold. The chains that held his wrists rustled loudly with his every movement. His pants slowly becoming less audible.

“Ass up baby.” Chaerin whispered, watching Jaehyun silently lifts his ass up. 

A slap echoed in the room loudly, making Jaehyun yelp as his back arched beautifully, tears in the corner of his eye. “Mommy..”

Chaerin massaged his ass before leaving another slap and another, massaging it gently as his little whispers and hums made Chaerin flustered.

“Who’s a good boy for mommy, hm?” Jaehyun totally blissed out, reached for her hands which laid on his hips as she continued to massage him and leave kisses on his back.

“M’a good boy just for mommy.” Jaehyun whispered continuously like he a matra. Chaerin placed on her strap quickly and grabbed his hips and lifted it up more to see his pretty hole dripping wet for her.

Chaerin grinded slowly against him making sure the strap was close to his hole but didn’t enter him. Jaehyun whined pathetically, crying out for her to do something.

“Mommy! S-stop teasing please…” he whimpered knowing he wasn’t supposed to even dare to tell her when to stop. 

“You wanna be a good boy for mommy?” Jaehyun whined as he nodded enthusiastically in the pillow he was buried in. He tried to move but with the chains around his body, he couldn’t.

“Then stop telling me what to do.” Jaehyun yelped as he felt her slip in and start fucking him mercilessly fast, leaving Jaehyun breathless.

“M-mommy! Nngh- oh! Oh my god!” The utter beautiful sinful filth that came out of Jaehyun’s mouth made Chae so proud of her work.

Chaerin pulled out of him, hearing the gasp he let as he heavily breathed. She unlocked the anklets and locked them once he was on his back. 

Jaehyun was still breathing heavily, smirking as he chuckled in delight. He pouted as he felt her fingers brush against his lips looking down asking for permission. His mouth opened up and god did he love the feeling of his mistress.

He moaned, sucking on her fingers slowly with all his heart. Chaerin leaned down towards him, gushing the strands of her hair to kiss him whilst she smiled against is lips.

“Such a good boy.” Her whispers sent Jaehyun’s heart on the edge, never letting her lips go away as she started to enter him again. Loud whines erupted from his mouth the more he felt her go in.

“M-mommy!” Jaehyun arched his back as he shrieked, feeling her all the way deep inside of him. Moans and reckless grunts filled the room. Chaerin chuckled.

Chaerin gripped onto his hips hard which would definitely leave a mark tomorrow. She gripped hard as she started to fuck him in an animalistic pace. Even faster than before. So good for me baby. My precious worthless and pathetic little baby.” 

“You can’t even use your cock when you’re stuck like this, begging like a worthless whore.” Jaehyun huffed blowing the strands away from his face, gripping on the chains that held his wrists.

He eventually started grinding his hips at the same pace, stuttering as he tried his best. 

Chaerin gripped onto his hips even harder and let one of his leg hang on her shoulder, fucking into him at a faster pace. She chuckled as she started pulling in and out of him, painfully slow.

The endless frustration that left Jaehyun begging for more had Chae proud once again.

She smoothly thrusted into him whilst she put her fingers back into his mouth which he happily accepted. “My dumb puppy, always ready to make a mess of yourself, huh? You love it when you show off how much of a whore you are to everyone don’t you?”

He moaned, sucking her fingers harder, feeling the precom leaking from his heavy neglected cock.

Chaerin’s thrusts left him absolutely awestruck as he felt his insides burn in great pleasures, hitting his prostate everytime. She lifted the leg on her shoulder closer to her as she pinned the other down, pulling in and out of Jaehyun leaving him whine frustrated.

“N-no, mommy— mommy please, please fuck me hard, make me come untouched— please, please!”

She stopped her movements to look st her work of art. 

Jaheyun’s eyes hazy and half lidded, his hair covered in sweat spreading it everywhere on his face as a small blush covered his cheeks and his chest as it the sweat made him shine and painted his body making him radiate beauty from every angle. His lips bruised and bleeding from the attempts of hiding his moans as there were marks of drool leaping out as he continued to suck on her fingers.

She leaned down to kiss him gently before moving away and entering inside of him, fucking him hard after having fun on teasing him. 

She began moving slowly the moment she was back inside. F-fuck, m-mommy, there! There! There!” 

Jaehyun moaned as he couldn’t contain the noises in his mouth any further. “Mommy please untie me? Please I won’t touch myself! Please!” The puppy eyes always gets to be used against her. Always.

She stopped her movements and unlocked his wrists from the chains, watching his every move as he promised. She continued on grip on his hips, moving to his thighs watching Jaehyun shake in her hold. 

Another grunt as Jaehyun’s hands were searching for her hands for a while from the angle he was getting fucked so well. He had finally found her hands and held it tightly as he looked into her eyes.

They didn’t stop what they started but ended up staring into each others eyes, getting lost until Jaehyun’s brows knitted and arched his back.

“Fuck, M’not gonna— ah!” he screamed finished his sentence. Jaehyun arched his back for the second time which left him shaking violently without a warning. 

Fuck. Jaehyun steadied his breath after cumming too quickly and not properly breathing as he choked on his sobs. He tried to smile under the glare of his mistress until he felt her, still inside, thrusting harder, hitting his prostate dead on.

Jaehyun’s high pitched moans and groans left him shaking in her hold, crying for mercy. “No! Mommy— s-shit! Too much!” His thighs begged for mercy, shaking tremendously as she gripped onto them like it’s her last day on earth.

She grabbed his head and whipped it closer towards herself, leaning in as well to the point her breath was hitting his neck. “Guess you’ll just have to take it like the pretty bitch you are, hm baby boy?”

Chaerin pulled onto his hair, gripping from the roots firmly pulling his hair moving his head close to her chest. Jaehyun was beyond gone once his mumbling could be heard in different languages and eventually moaning out gibberish. “You love it when you can take it. Ask me why baby?”

Jaehyun moaned feeling a slap on his ass as he gripped onto the sheets. “Why?” He looked up with his big doe eyes, his innocence radiating brighter than ever. 

Oh god, how much she wanted to wreck his innocence pretty face even more every time he looked at her. 

“Because you know you can take it and that’s what good boys do.” She growled, picking up her pace, huffing.

A few more thrusts and minutes later, Jaehyun shakes violently again as he arched his back for the third time, trying everything in his will to be able to move his legs from the chains. 

Multiple sounds of broken moans and whispers were rushed in Jaehyun’s ear. The feeling of his walls being coated so good really did have him panting like a bitch in heat. 

Jaehyun stopped shaking after feeling the kisses on his stomach and thighs, watching her pull out. Jaehyun watched her, feeling of cum leaking out of his pretty little hole. “Ngh- mommy…” 

Chaerin took off the instant-filling strap and the chains surrounding Jaehyun and immediately leaning on him as she strokes his hair and kisses his neck and body. “That’s a good boy! My good boy!”

Jaehyun smiles sheepishly, feeling completely used and wrecked. She tugs on his leash as she kisses his neck, moving down. 

She kisses his stomach as she tug on the leash for him to watch him. The room was silent except for Jaehyun’s pants and Chaerin’s kisses being placed on his stomach. 

Jaehyun threw his head back, holding his grunts. He swears he felt her breath hit his leaking cock, pulling on his leash to look at him. 

One moment they’re having staring at each other like it’s a contest, the next Chaerin swallows him whole. 

“M-mommy, n-no! N-no more! Can’t- ha! Can’t take it..” Jaehyun whines, blushing as he felt her fingers enter his mouth. He felt so dirty he wanted to hide himself from embarrassment so bad. He wrapped his thighs around her head, leaving space for her to breathe. 

Chaerin pulled off with a small bop, chucking when she looked into his eyes. Jaehyun felt so hard from gone and couldn’t keep his eyes open. He threw his head back, shaking once Chaerin swallowed him whole again.

Jaehyun was yanked back to watch Chaerin’s every move when she pulled on the leash and shoved her fingers into his mouth. He continued to suck on her fingers slowly, watching her take him slowly.

He let his tongue out and let her fingers drop down towards to hold his shaky thighs as she bopped up and down furiously. Tears were in the corner of Jaehyun’s eyes, trembling to fall down.

“T-too much- argh!” Jaehyun yelped feeling her fingers open him up while she sucked on the tip which leaked os much of precome. 

Jaehyun gripped onto the sheets. Arching his back as he feels the pit of his stomach growing stronger. 

Chaerin pulled off of him leaving Jaehyun groan and whine as he still felt her fingers inside of him moving so fast, making him whither against the sheets. She bent down quickly kissing his inner thighs and kissing his gaping hole before proceeding to insert her tongue inside.

Jaehyun shook violently whilst being eaten out, moaning quite louder than the previous times he’s moaned. Catherine pulled in the leash for him to see her eating him too good to the point of tears were running down his face. 

And that’s exactly what happened.

Tears were running down his face as his face grew red and his body jerking unexpectedly while Chaerin sucked and licked in his hole, leaving him to shiver.

His hands reached down to her hair, brushing it back as she gripped tightly on his thighs. She pulled on the leash harsher than before leaving Jaehyun choking on his moans and screams.

“Mommy! I-I can’t hold- ha! Any l-longer, ah!” Jaehyun shouted thrashing on the bed, his toes curling. Chaerin continued to go faster, making the most lewd sound that was heard in the building but stopping watching Jaehyun scream in silence as he came in silence.

Jaehyun gasped gripping on sheets as his hips rose high from the sheets and his thighs shook violently while Chaerin brushed the tips of her fingers softly and gently across his thighs to his stomach, placing sweet kisses.

“You okay pumpkin?” She whispered leaning to hug him as Jaehyun panted in her neck. Jaehyun hummed feeling her hands fitting into his. A smile came painted his glowing face, whining when Chaerin kissed below his ear.

Jaehyun was almost drifting off once she got off of him. She placed her hand against his cheek, kissing his lip softly whilst brushing his wet bangs away from his eyes. “Let’s get you all cleaned up and then we’ll cuddle, alright honey bun?” 

Jaehyun nodded slowly with hazy eyes, looking at her smile. Chaerin lifted his jaw lightly. “Use your words love.” 

A giggle escaped Jaehyun’s lips and making a pouting face waiting for Chaerin to kiss him again, which she was happy to do. She kissed his lips, staring into each other’s eyes. “Yes, mommy.” Jaehyun whispered against her lips. 

A kiss to his nose and another giggle. Chaerin couldn’t be happier with her precious angel. “Love you peaches.” Jaehyun smiled leaving her to trace his dimples as they hugged once again.

“Love you too mommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed it as much as i did writing it :D


End file.
